It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (also known as It's Always Sunny, Always Sunny or just Sunny) is an American television sitcom which premiered on FX on August 4, 2005. The series was created and developed by Rob McElhenney, Glenn Howerton, and Charlie Day, who also star in the show. The series follows the exploits of "The Gang", a group of self-centered friends who run Paddy's Pub, a relatively unsuccessful Irish bar in South Philadelphia. The show aired on FX for eight seasons before moving to FXX. On April 1, 2016 it was announced that the show has been renewed for a 13th and 14th season, airing in 2018 and 2019. In terms of number of seasons, that will tie it with Ozzie and Harriet for the longest running live action sitcom (though Ozzie and Harriet had 425 episodes, as opposed to the 154 Sunny will have had by that point, assuming seasons 12-14 continue the trend of having 10 episodes.) It became the longest running live-action comedy series on basic cable by the end of its ninth season. In the intro of the show names of the actors appear in the order of their birthdays (that's might be also qualified as an alphabetical order of their second names -- except for Danny DeVito, who gets special billing after others): * Charlie Day - February 9, 1976 * Glenn Howerton - April 13, 1976 * Rob McElhenney - April 14, 1977 * Kaitlin Olson - August 18, 1975 * Danny DeVito - November 17, 1944 Glenn Howerton is omitted from the opening title sequence in the first episode of Season 13, "The Gang Makes Paddy's Great Again", but the closing credits have a "Starring Glenn Howerton" credit. This was due to the fact that Season 12 ended on a cliffhanger in which Dennis left for North Dakota, and Glenn Howerton himself had said he might not return to the show, due to his workload on his show "AP Bio." He returns to his normal position in the opening credits with the second episode of Season 13, "The Gang Escapes." He's listed in the opening credits of the third episode of Season 13, "The Gang Beats Boggs: Ladies Reboot", but he is not in that episode. Also: Hidden Messages, Music, Soundtrack, Promos and Original Pilot. Story Main Characters Opening Titles Locations The Philadelphia landmarks seen in the series' opening credits montage are: # The Benjamin Franklin Bridge # Penn's Landing on Market Street # Lincoln Financial Field # Swann Memorial Fountain in Logan Circle # Boathouse Row # 30th Street Station # South Street Differences In fact, there are SEVEN different versions of the series' opening title sequence: * Original 4:3 SD version - without footage of 30th Street Station ( ) * Classic 4:3 SD version ( - ) * Cropped on top and bottom 16:9 SD version ( ) * Special Christmas 16:9 SD version ("A Very Sunny Christmas") * Recreated 16:9 HD version ( ) * Short HD version - without footage of Boathouse Row and 30th Street Station ( and further) * 2nd Halloween Special version - with bloody font and without any footages at all * Season 9 features a slightly altered title card after the show's move to FXX. The words "FX Presents" is added above "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" on the main title card. In Season 10 the words do not appear but appear again in Season 11. File:From_Season_5.jpg|Sunny's Intertitle V1 (from Season 5) File:Since_Season_6.jpg|Sunny's Intertitle V2 (since Season 6) File:Season 9 title card.jpg|Sunny's intertitle V3 (Season 9) The font used for the titles is called Textile Regular, and can be downloaded here. Seasons Production Awards Satellite Awards * 2008: Best Actor in a Series, Comedy or Musical - Danny DeVito [Nominated] * 2008: Best Television Series, Comedy or Musical [Nominated] * 2011: Best Actor in a Series, Comedy or Musical - Charlie Day [Nominated] * 2011: Best Television Series, Comedy or Musical [Won] People's Choice Awards, USA * 2012: Favorite Cable TV Comedy [Nominated] * 2013: Favorite Cable TV Comedy [Nominated] * 2016: Favorite Cable TV Comedy [Won] * 2017: Favorite Cable TV Comedy [Nominated] Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia